Shinobi World: A Story Retold
by LeoTheWolf
Summary: Are you tired of Sakura being little use throughout the story? Tired of Naruto only learning more different versions of Rasengan? Tired of Sasuke being called the most talented of the Uchiha without being able to back it up? Welcome to this little Rewrite of Naruto where we try to fix all of the issues it may have had. Enjoy The Story of The Shinobi retold


I do not Own Naruto, or the characters in this story.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sins of the Father**

The beauty of the sunset was never lost to Asura, Usually a combination of Rippling oranges and yellows, Like the blaze created from the leafs of the nightly bonfire, the warmth of the sun's kiss always having been a pleasure, He would always come out to see it with his father and brother, often dragging the two out with him, Indra from his training would always put up a bit of a fight but his little brother's puppy dog eyes always caused him to cave, while his father may be doing a number of things, but usually in a sort of meditation or meeting with the clan heads, both of which were always cut short thanks to the energetic youth. He would always bask while asking his father to tell them stories, Whether they be about tales of his own childhood or more often than not, the fables of his mighty battles, especially about his assault against the monstrous ten tails, it had always been his favorite. Yes indeed, dusk had always been a time of good memories for the now grown man. That was until today.

The sunset was different this day, Whether it was fate, his brother or just some cosmic coincidence, Instead of glowing colors and comfort of a hearth, it was crimson, like the sun itself was shedding tears of blood, Mourning what this would mean as Asura did. He was sitting down cross legged in meditation, waiting, his father had told him his older brother would be coming to the temple, told him that he planned on destroying the Statue of their father, the only thing that kept his spirit bound to this world so he could continue to watch and give them guidance since his death. He didn't want to believe the dream, didn't want to think his brother would do something so foolish. After all, their father's power was all that kept the tailed beasts imprisoned. And while they could fight them off, Thousands would die, every time they reformed.

The small temple was one his father had made before both their births, Sitting on top of a grassy hill with a prairie in back of it, a river flowing down in the middle of it, all the way countless miles back to a mountain range, where the sun sat behind even it. The forest of their childhood being the opposing side, and the only way to get to the temple. It made of mostly the oak of the forest it sat infront of. Two statues, one of Asura, and one of his brother on either end of the stone steps, both as children. The only entrance was a sliding paper door.

"Asura." The voice he dreaded to hear called out. He knew he was coming miles away, but he wished with every step that he took, he would stop or go towards some place else. Opening his blue eyes to meet an inky black he was all to familiar with. His brother's power had always been immense, having only been second to father, one didn't need Asura's sage powers to feel it. But it had changed, it used to feel serene and cool, like the relief of an ocean's breeze on a hot summers day, a royal blue in color and only ever swaying like a gentle river if it ever moved at all. Now it was black, Red much like the sky above outlining the abyss that his soul seemed to reflect, Stinging his skin like raging gale. Yet it seemed like all of nature had silenced, not even the singing of crickets or birds could be heard.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in a meeting now?" He continued, walking closer to steps Asura guarded. He didn't sound the way his aura looked, Chaotic, Angry. His voice was the same as it always was, powerful, full of authority and pride, the dripping frustration confessed far more than any familiar greeting could hide.

"Shouldn't you be also?" Indra was just as much a part of the council as he was afterall, but he couldn't but sound accusing, the tension in the air growing thicker with every word spoken, The one's unspoken caused even more.

"What can I say, I came to have a private discussion with my father, maybe smell the roses along the way."

"You could do that at home, what trying to cure your black thumb of yours, you know you could always ask me for tips instead of taking watching more grass die."

"You know me, I was always terrible at taking advice, especially from dobes with hard enough heads they break the trees they run into." A small smirk gracing Indra's lips. As his younger brother jumped up in in response. "Hey you know that only happened once and that was because you distracted me!" His arms flailing about as he tried to defend himself, his brow twitching in irritation.

"Only idiots let themselves get distracted by someone else yelling out, 'Kanna's naked'."

"Hey I was a teenager, don't blame the hormones on me you bastard!"

"Oh so hormones is what caused you to peep on the women's hot springs now?"

"Exactly!" Asura stated loud and proud, holding his hips in confidence, before quickly realizing what he just confessed. "Wait, No, no, I told that was an accident."

"And you expect me to believe that, with these eyes I can see through Bullshit clearly." They both glared at each other, almost like electricity was shooting between them. Neither of their eyes backing down from the clash they were always perpetually locked in. Obsidian vs Cerulean. Asura burst out in laughter, Indra himself chuckling. It didn't take the younger of the two long to summon a small table and tea, for the two of them. His brother taking the invitation and sitting down with him. Chatting like they did constantly when they were younger, before duties and responsibilities took hold of their lives, until the setting sun was all but gone, only the remnants of the red sky at the horizon was left. But both knew, one of them had to break the ice.

"You know why I'm here Asura." Indra finally stated, Always being the one to state the hard truths.

"I know what you want to do... But Indra tell me why? Why would you want to do this. I know that Akari's death has been-Don't, say her name." Indra's eyes transformed into the purple of their father, skipping through the Sharingan entirely, but Asura noticed a different pattern that he'd never seen, before it was quickly changed into the Rinnegan. Something about that other pattern made a pit grow in his stomach.

The elder brother took a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a moment, regaining his composure. "You know what Zetsu told us. That the Demon that father defeated and split wasn't a Demon at all, She was our Grandmother, and the Tailed Beasts that father keeps imprisoned now, are pieces of her power, the key's to her freedom. And that he sacrificed our mother's life to do it."

Asura could only shake his head, "Why should we believe whatever that Thing was, over our own father, He's never let us down before. Always honest, and noble, he'd never lie about something that important."

"Explain to me then. Why Hagoromo never told us about our grandmother, even when we asked. Tell me why I remember our mother leaving the day our father fought the ten tails, days after you were born. Tell me dear little brother... Why he never told us we were cursed. Cursed to live on this damned plain forever and to lose who we care about most! Tell me why Mother had to die, Why Akari had to die." He growled, the anger bumbling up once more inside of him, begging to be unleashed like a dam.

"Indra... I know things may seem confusing, but how do we know what that thing is saying is true to begin with, or not twisted in some way." Asura tried to reason, though he was unsure of whether he was trying to convince his brother, or himself now, his eyes lowering from his brothers.

"I'm going to find out the truth. I'm going to free those beasts, absorb their power myself, and recreate the tree of life. I will free our kin, and ask her myself, and if all that is born from this is a demon king, then I'll defeat it just like father did."

"This is crazy Indra! What if you're wrong, and you can't beat that thing. Dad barely beat that thing, even with my help, we could never beat him, let alone something that he barely survived." The teacup in his hand cracking, from the tension of their powers already beginning to clash, the winds howled, as the trees leafs beginning to quiver between the awakening force of the two titans.

"Have more faith, I, We are the sons of The God of Chakra. The creator of Ninshu, and.. the conqueror of The Demon King, The Ten Tails. I can do it alone, but I want your help little brother. Join me, we can find out the truth of our legacy, Together. I don't want to hurt you." Indra held out his hand. Asura knew he wasn't lying, But he promised their father... He shook his slowly head, gently pushing his siblings hand away. "No. Indra."

The look of betrayal and disappointment clear on Indra's face, Standing up, flipping the tiny table over and spilling the tea in the process. "Then stay out of my way."

"You know I can't do that." Asura stood, blocking his brothers path. Thunder crackling over the temple, The previous breeze, turning into a powerful squall, Rain pouring down like it was trying to flood the world.

"I won't let you stop me." Their eyes locked again, but there was no childish rivalry fueling this, only determination, rage, love, and sorrow. Attempting to walk past his brother, Asura's hand stopped him from continuing, Which finally broke the dam. The next thing he knew he was sent back, soaring throughout the air crashing through the door, cracking the wooden floor. Spitting to the side a bit of blood. Seeing the statue of his father in his favorite pose, legs crossed, one hand making the seal of the tiger and the other out, his three eyes shut. Taking a deep breath and jumping up to his feet.

"I'm sorry baby brother."

"I know.. So am I." Suddenly the temple began shaking, as a yellow aura began to envelop, burning as brightly as the sun. Summoning a red staff, shaped like their fathers, rings in all. His blue eyes turning into blazing orange. The temple cracked, all that wasn't being affected was the statue. Before almost disappearing from existence and slamming his fist into his brother's face, his cheek rippling before he was sent back by the attack, digging his heels into the dirt, keeping himself standing strong.

Asura couldn't help but be impressed. Even with some of the powers of their father being gifted to him, he still was evenly matched with his brother. Even though both trained just as hard, the talent of his brother couldn't be denied. But he couldn't stay mentally complimenting his brother as his dark aura engulfed him in a similar flame like pattern, but unlike Asura's, his was infernal, crazed. He barely had time to block the wave of blast from his brother's Rinnegan, which destroyed the whole temple and forest around them, sending them all back, a tsunami of dirt and debris going out in all directions with just two simple words. "Shinra Tensei."

Asura was only glad that the Statue of their father was protected with his powerful chakra or he'd need to spend half the time defending it. Which considering that the only thing that was recognizable on the hill top was the stone figure, the rest was now dust. "Damn it Indra!" He was about to respond back, But a distant roar stopped him.

Quickly looking up he saw a meteor the size of the in the distance, cutting the through the storm clouds, While the power within the stone was strong, it wouldn't be able to hand something like. He hastily jumped up and slammed his fist into the giant Asteroid, obliterating it in a bright light of sheer power, Indra took this opening however crashing his leg into Asura's stomach. Sending him back into the fields below, shredding through the dirt, mirroring the thin river. Holding his head in pain, he barely saw, what he could only describe hell looked like. A wave of black flames, burning everything in it's path, even the miles in between them, he could still feel the heat from here. "What the hell." he muttered, quickly flying up, breaking the sound barrier just in time to see it destroy all that was beneath him. Watching as even the mountains behind him melted into magma. The flames didn't seem to go out either. The scorching heat was suffocating even up in the clouds.

The next thing he saw was his brother's eyes, and everything went red. The clouds went black, the sky stayed a blood red, the moon seemed ten times the normal size. "You know, the pain of mother's death is what gave me the Sharingan, The death of Akari gave me this. Tsukuyomi."

The voice his brother echoed in his mind, He couldn't move, he just fell, towards the flames, they only got hotter and hotter. Asura cursed to himself as he burned in the flames, screaming in agony, he'd never knew pain like this existed. It was overwhelming, only wished he could die to end it. That was..until the face of his wife manifested infront of him, his friends, all the people that Indra's Hubris could kill, and he did all that he knew he could do, and unleash all his power. The illusion shattered. It had been only micro-seconds while he was in it, but it had given his brother enough time to reach the Statue. Time must've been distorted within it, but he couldn't let that distract him.

He did all that he could do and threw his staff like a Javelin, imbuing it with his power, It shrieked throughout the air like a thousand birds, hitting his brother's face hard enough that it breaking his jaw as he went flying, the crack was louder than thunder, the bones of the brothers being something particularly strong, stronger than any metal in the world.

Asura then unleashed his three headed state, the form allowed him to move even faster, His fist aiming directly for his brother who was still in the ground, But what he didn't expect was for a black hand of equal size to stop his blow. He didn't have long before what seemed to be a giant suit of armor punched his his left head. Not knocking him over, but pushing him back a few colossal feet. It must have been another new power, Asura could only think.

That was when he saw it, all the lightning and clouds disappeared from the sky, sucking into what he could only call a bow and singular arrow. Though it had power hundreds of times stronger than whatever was sucked in, it must have been from the force of the energy alone. Asura did all he could, putting all his might into a singular fist, and punched the incoming Armageddon Arrow. The explosion that it caused engulfed everything in miles, a mixture of white and black, destroying everything.

Asura gasped to life, his body was singed, blood leaking out of his mouth. Thank Dad for regeneration. He couldn't even chuckle, with the pain souring through him. Barely sitting up. He saw his brother, who was farther away from the blast than he was, but still got hit for sure. He was standing holding what used to be one of his arms, half of it being blown off. His eyes now using the new state of Sharigan instead of their father's eyes. He held out his hand, making a blade out of the black flames he had used before, His Before his eyes turned back to their normal inky black. "Give in...Asura. I don't... want to kill you.." He grunted, even after all of this. Panting as he walked over.

"You know I can't." he grunted as he stood up, both of them limping towards each other. Asura punched his brother's forehead, as he was stabbed by the blazing blade in the stomach. Spitting out blood as his vision slowly turned to black, his body falling to the ground.

Blood dripping down Indra's face like tears. Staring at what he had done, before looking at the statue of his father. "This is all your fault... if you hadn't lied... hadn't brainwashed him.." Taking a singular step towards it, before falling himself...his glazing over, Having used up all his Chakra, and Dying in the process himself, of cursing his father.


End file.
